


Hard Workout

by beir, sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2019 MCU Kink Bang, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Sparring, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Tony Stark is Bucky Barnes' sub.  But sometimes, that means he freezes up when he's fighting near Bucky.  Bucky is determined to work him through it.  If Tony succeeds, he'll get rewarded.





	Hard Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Contains full size, NSFW artwork (but absolutely look - Beir did an amazing job!)
> 
> Edited by Mireille!

Bucky watched from the door as Tony and Steve circled each other in the ring. He knew that Steve wasn't going to hurt Tony, but he still found himself here every time that the two of them sparred.

Tony was good - as good as could be expected for someone who wasn't enhanced and hadn't been studying hand-to-hand since they were old enough to walk. Even with that, and the fact that Steve was pulling his punches, the outcome was still a given, and eventually, Tony was on the ground, Steve standing over him.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh silently as Tony took the hand that Steve held out, only to pull Steve down to the ground. At this point, there was no way that Steve didn't suspect that it was going to happen every couple of times, and yet he always tried to pull Tony to his feet. Steve rolled to the side, and then sat up, crossing his legs and talking softly to Tony. From the look on Steve's face, he was being earnestly encouraging again. From the look on Tony's face, he was about two seconds from smacking Steve for it.

Deciding to step in before it could degenerate to a slap fight that Tony would also lose, Bucky cleared his throat from where he was standing. Both Tony and Steve looked over. A wide smile crossed Steve's face and he smoothly stood up, absently holding his hand out for Tony to take. 

The expression on Tony's face was more complicated as Steve hauled him to his feet. The faint flush to his cheeks could have been chalked up to exertion, except that it hadn't been there a few moments earlier. And the way that Tony peeked up at Bucky's face through lowered eyes did funny things to Bucky's insides. 

"Hey, Steve," Bucky said, pushing off from the door frame and walking to the gym proper. "Good workout?"

"Not bad," Steve said. "You know Tony - too stubborn to quit."

"Yeah," Bucky said, knowing his voice had gone a little darker. He could hear Tony swallow hard. "It's one of the things I like about him."

Steve looked between the two of them, and then shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet Sam in a few minutes to go for a run. Tony, you good?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, Cap. Good workout. Same time on Tuesday?"

"Nope," Steve said cheerfully. "Pepper told us about the shareholder's meeting this week. You're not using me as an excuse to miss it again. Thursday instead."

Being the very model of maturity, Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve before grinning. "Fine. Don't save me from the evil that is the annual meeting. Next time Clint has a trick arrow aimed at your ass, see if I warn you."

"I'd rather piss you off than Pepper," Steve said, the fingers of his right hand brushing over the bracelet on his left wrist, a bracelet that was engraved with a simple _VP_. "And you know it."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, waving one hand at Steve. "Go on, don't keep Sam waiting."

Steve grinned again, sketched a salute at Tony, grinned at Bucky, and headed for the door to the locker room.

With him gone, Tony's body language shifted slightly. He was looking at the floor, rocking slightly on his heels. He swallowed again, this time with his throat making an audible click. One hand came up to stroke over his bare neck.

"It's okay, Tony," Bucky said. "Steve made you take it off, didn't he?" Before Tony could answer, Bucky reached out, using his thumb to lift Tony's face so that he could look him in the eye.

"I took it off before he told me to," Tony said. "I'm - "

"Smart," Bucky cut in. "He always makes you take it off. No point in wasting your time giving him an argument that you're going to lose."

"I don't understand why he gets to keep on his bracelet when I can't keep my collar on," Tony said mutinously.

"Because his bracelet has a breakaway clasp - something you wouldn't let me do for your collar. If someone grabs him by it, it won't hold. Your collar, though, is a liability in a fight. We've had this talk."

Tony turned his head slightly, and Bucky slid his hand up the side of his face, so that Tony could nuzzle into the palm. As he did, Bucky stroked the soft skin under Tony's eye with his thumb. 

"You shouldn't have to give me two collars," Tony said after a moment. "I don't wear the collar when we're on a call anyway, so it's just unnecessary. Besides, breakaway collars make me feel like I'm a cat, not a sub."

Bucky chuckled a little at that. "Are you sure you're not a cat?" he asked. "You sure like it when I pet you."

"Aw, fuck you, Barnes," Tony said, not making any attempt to pull his face away from Bucky's hand. Silently, Bucky celebrated the fact that Tony was willing to give him any backtalk at all.

When they'd first started dating, it had been casual, but when Bucky had formally asked Tony to be his sub, Tony's behavior had changed, and not in ways that Bucky liked, either. Tony refused to talk about it, but Bucky knew, just _knew_ that somewhere in Tony's background was a Dom who'd been a complete asshole to Tony and expected the impossible from him. And from Tony's reaction when he accidentally overstepped one of those phantom rules in the early days of their relationship, he fully expected some harsh punishment for it.

All Bucky could do was demonstrate that he was never going to punish Tony with anything worse than having to write lines. He got much better results by rewarding behavior that he wanted to continue, anyway. So, since he wanted Tony to feel free to be as much of a smartass as he wanted, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips. 

When he pulled back, he saw a tiny smile on Tony's face, just the edges of his lips tipped up, but it was a beautiful look on him. "Nah, I think I'll fuck you. But later," Bucky said.

Tony flushed even darker, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick at his lips. "You know, I don't have anything to do that can't wait for a while."

And, oh, it was so tempting. Tempting to just ignore his plans, and take Tony back to their rooms, lay him out on the bed, spend hours ravishing every inch of his body... Giving his head a hard shake, he refocused on the moment at hand. "Not right this minute, Tony. I have plans for you."

His voice rough with sex, Tony asked, "Am I going to like these plans?" only to look surprised when Bucky dropped his hand away from Tony's face and stepped back.

Focus. There was a reason he was doing this, and he couldn't not do it anymore. Bucky believed firmly that being someone's Dom meant taking care of them, even if they didn't like it. Sometimes he knew he was hopelessly old fashioned, and he was willing to re-evaluate his behavior then. This was not one of those times. This was a wholly modern problem. "Probably not," he admitted.

Tony's eyes locked onto Bucky's like they were laser sights. "You're scaring me, sir," Tony said, his voice soft.

Damn. He'd forgotten about Tony's abandonment issues. He could have approached this better. "You have nothing to be scared of," Bucky hurried to reassure him, but he didn't reach out to touch again. "I'm not breaking up with you." 

"Okay," Tony said, drawing the word out in a question. "Then what am I not going to like?"

"You're going to spar with me." Bucky said it flatly, no room for misinterpretation or evasion. "And you're not just going to pretend, or fake it like you usually do when it's me. You're going to actually do your best."

Tony bit his lip, looking honestly distressed, and Bucky almost, _almost_ , abandoned his plan right then. But he needed to know that Tony could hold his own in any circumstance. He'd talked to Steve about the fact that if Tony knew Bucky was in the room during a match, he'd not fight back as well as they all knew he could do. Eventually that hesitation was going to become an issue in the field.

"I - I don't want to." Tony's voice was just as flat and determined. "Please, sir." The sir came out with just a little bit of a pleading whine.

"I'm not asking you, Tony, and this isn't a scene where you get to safeword. This is your life and the fact that Steve feels like you and I shouldn't even be in the same area during a fight because you might freeze up." Bucky let out a slow breath, trying to stay calm about a fact that terrified him beyond reason. He had to get Tony over this block. He couldn't lose Tony to an enemy because of this.

Tony looked hunted and shook his head. "But I can't do that."

"Nope. But me no buts, Tony. Get a drink of water, take a couple of deep breaths, and then get back in the ring with your head in the game," Bucky said firmly. 

For a long minute, Bucky thought Tony might outright refuse. He had plans, contingencies if that happened. Thankfully, though, Tony clamped his mouth shut, stomped over to where his stuff was, and grabbed his water bottle. That little bit of temper gave Bucky hope that under the unthinking obedience he sometimes got when Tony felt threatened was the ability to fight that urge. He hoped so, because otherwise he was going to have to admit that Steve was right. It also meant that he was going to have to trust the rest of the team to have Tony's back because he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

Tony set down the water bottle with enough force that Bucky could hear the water sloshing inside. Then he turned back towards the ring, dragging his feet like he was going to his own execution.

Bucky wasted no time in joining him in the ring. "Here are the rules, Tony. Unlike sparring with Steve, _there aren't any_. You do anything you can to get me down to the mat and then get out of the ring. Kick me in the balls, headbutt me in the face - anything you can think of. If I pin you? Keep fighting. Think of it as your suit being too badly damaged to fight and me as a bad guy out to kill you and any other Avenger I can get my hands on. Your job - your _only_ job - is to stay alive until you can either get away or someone else shows up to help. If you can get away, you _do_ that. Got it?"

Tony's face had a faint greenish cast to it, and Bucky could see his hands were trembling slightly. But he knew that Tony was a more than capable fighter when he wanted to be, even if he wasn't the fighter that Steve, Natasha, or Bucky himself was. He was able to hold his own against most SHIELD agents, including Clint. He was creative and thought fast on his feet. The question was whether he was willing to turn those capabilities on Bucky or if he'd freeze up.

While Bucky wasn't going to use his full abilities against Tony - there was no way that Tony could win if he did that - he was going to go for "good henchman levels," so he didn't wait for Tony to get control of himself. A bad guy certainly wouldn't give him any warning. He just rushed him, intending to put Tony on the ground immediately if Tony didn't fight back. 

Just as his hands reached Tony's chest, Tony sidestepped, fast enough that Bucky stumbled a little at the lack of contact. Bucky started to turn, only to have Tony grab him by the arm and keep him going, shoving Bucky several feet past Tony before he could stop. Spinning, he charged Tony again, and this time he managed to get a grip on Tony's arm, twisting it up behind him.

This was the moment that he truly expected Tony to freeze up. But Tony didn't. Instead, Tony executed a move that Bucky had only seen Natasha do before and practically flipped over himself, breaking his arm out of Bucky's grasp. Bucky recovered quickly, turning to try and grab Tony again, except that Tony was already hauling ass to the edge of the ring.

There was no way that he was letting it end that quickly. This time he managed to wrap his metal arm around Tony's chest, calculating carefully so as to not accidentally do more than bruise. 

There was a pause, and Bucky could feel Tony's heart racing, hear how hard he was breathing. It wasn't the workout - this wasn't even a warm up for Tony when he was sparring with Steve. Bucky was certain it was fear, and once again considered backing down.

Before he could follow through on the thought, though, Tony's head came back, smashing into Bucky's face. It wasn't hard enough to break Bucky's nose or leave a black eye, but it was definitely startling, and Bucky loosened his grip just enough for Tony to squirm loose.

Once again, Tony tried to run, and this time, Bucky got him by the hair, pulling him back and down. "Ow!" Tony yelled, "You fucker!"

Holy shit. This was either going better than Bucky had had any right to expect, or he was going to get dumped after this, but either way, Tony was putting up one hell of a fight. Even now, on his knees, his hair clenched tight in Bucky's fist, Tony didn't look as panicked as Bucky suspected he probably was. Bucky was watching carefully, waiting for Tony's next move, and when his hands came up to try and break Bucky's grip, he held firm. "Nice try, Tony. But I've got you. What am I going to do with you?" he asked, shaking Tony's head by his grip. 

He was utterly unprepared for Tony to throw himself backwards, sacrificing more than a few strands in the process. Tony didn't waste his time trying to get to his feet. He just lunged for the edge of the ring, and this time, before Bucky could grab him, he'd thrown himself over the edge.

Then, he froze, his eyes wide as he looked at Bucky. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and his whole body was trembling. "I did it," he said, softly, as if he didn't quite believe it.

"You did!" Bucky said, hurrying to where Tony was crouched on the floor, going to his knees in front of him. "You were amazing, Tony!"

Tony wasn't looking at him, though. He was staring at his own hands, which were shaking like leaves in a high wind. "I hit you." Then his eyes came up to meet Bucky's again, and this time the panic and terror was obvious. "I hit you in the _face_. I shouldn't have - why did you make me do that?"

Bucky reached out slowly, biting back a curse as Tony flinched away. Rather than force contact, he held out his hands a few inches from Tony's, open and unthreatening. "I did it so that you'd know that you could if you had to," he said, simply. "I did it so that Steve would know that he didn't have to split us up in the field, because if you were willing to fight _me_ , then you have no reason not to fight just because I'm at your back."

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and gather Tony into a tight hug, because Tony was still shaking so hard that he was practically vibrating with it. But he wanted Tony to initiate contact, wanted to know that it was something that Tony wanted. He'd had enough of forcing Tony into things he didn't want for today.

Slowly, like a scared animal, Tony shuffled forward on his knees until he was mere inches from Bucky. "You're sure you're not mad?" he whispered, his voice shaky. 

"Tony, I'm so proud of you I could burst. You did what you had to do to get away, just like I told you. I will never be mad at you for doing anything you need to do to survive in a combat situation." Tony's hands crossed the tiny distance to touch Bucky's, and Bucky swallowed back a sigh of relief as their fingers intertwined. "Tony, you're a survivor. You've always been a survivor - you would never have made it out of Afghanistan if you weren't. I am _never_ going to be angry at you for surviving. I swear it to you."

He tugged lightly at Tony's hands, and Tony practically collapsed into his arms, letting Bucky wind his arms around him and hold him close. "You're not going to make me do that again, are you?" Tony asked, but his voice gave away the fact that he knew the truth.

"I can't say that," Bucky said. "I want us to train together, just like you and Steve do. I want it so that my presence isn't a source of nervousness, but just another source of strength."

"It is. You are," Tony said, his voice muffled from his face being pressed against Bucky's chest. 

Bucky chuckled warmly. "Well, until Steve believes you, we're going to keep training. But no more today - it was pretty taxing on you. How about we go back to the penthouse, relax a bit?"

Tony shook his head slightly, his hair brushing against Bucky's chin. "You promised to fuck me." His voice shook a little, but his grip was tight around Bucky, holding him close. "You promised."

Bucky chuckled a little, knowing that just the thought of sex with Tony made it rough. "You're right, I did," he said. "So let's go back to the penthouse and do that instead."

"Nope." Tony popped the "P" on the word. He shifted a little, so that Bucky could feel the press of Tony's hard cock pressed up against his thigh. "Not going to make it that far."

"Oh, really?" Bucky asked, a little surprised. He was used to Tony's mood being mercurial, but this was extreme, even by those standards. "So what do you want me to do instead?"

"Take me over to that bench and fuck me," Tony said, but his face was still pressed against the front of Bucky's shirt.

Bucky needed to know what was going on in Tony's head, so he stepped back a little, breaking Tony's grip, and once again tipping Tony's face up so that he had to meet Bucky's eyes. "What's the rush, baby?" he asked, using the endearment that was usually confined to their bedroom. "We have that big comfortable bed that I can spread you out on."

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I - I understand why you made me fight you. But I don't like it and it scares me. I just, I really need to know that I'm yours, _really_ yours, even after I hit you."

"Oh, baby," Bucky said on a sigh. "You did exactly what I told you to do. I'm sorry that it was hard, but you did perfectly. And you are _mine_ , and if that means that I make you do hard things, then I make you do them. And at the end of the day, you're still mine."

Tipping his head, Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky's hand. "So, show me," he said, and Bucky couldn't argue any more. If Tony wanted to be fucked here and now, Bucky'd do it.

"Get your collar. You got lube?"

Tony's expression said clearly how dumb he thought that question was. He didn't voice it, so Bucky didn't have to decide if it warranted a punishment. Instead, he turned away from Bucky and headed to his gym bag. Tony grabbed his collar off the bench in his left hand and dug around in his bag, obviously looking for the lube.

When he turned around, he had the tube clenched in his other hand. Before Bucky could say a word, though, Tony dropped it on the floor, sunk to his knees, and held up his hands, his collar resting there like an offering. 

Bucky didn't rush across the floor, but he didn't dawdle, either. Taking the collar from Tony, he wrapped the soft red leather around Tony's neck, buckling it in the back.

Tony shuddered all over, and a faint tension bled out of his muscles, letting him relax into his kneeling position a little more. Bucky ran his hand through Tony's hair, feeling the faint echo of Tony yanking out his own hair to get out of the ring, just because Bucky had told him to. "You're beautiful, baby," Bucky said, his voice low. "The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

The snort that came from Tony was neither appropriate or elegant, but it was funny. "You don't agree with me?" Bucky asked, trying to sound stern and missing by a mile.

Tony just shook his head, but didn't voice his thoughts. This was an ongoing point of contention, and once again, Bucky wanted to find Tony's previous Dom and kick his or her ass.

"Lucky for me, I make that decision, not you," Bucky said, chuckling and keeping his dark thoughts to himself. "You are beautiful, inside and out. And now I'm going to make you mine, all over again."

"Always yours," Tony said, his voice stronger than it had been since before Bucky had told him they needed to spar. "Always."

"Always," Bucky agreed. "Now get up on the bench and let me show you how much."

"Don't you want me to take off my clothes?" Tony asked.

"I'll do it, baby. Come on - up you go."

Tony got to his feet smoothly and then lay back on the bench. Thankfully, the gym was built with the size of some of the occupants in mind, and the bench was wide enough that Bucky wasn't going to have to worry about Tony falling off. It took him only a minute to get both shoes and socks off of Tony.

Running one hand up Tony's thigh and under the hem of his shorts, he stroked the coarse hair there with his thumb, then slid up further and tracing around the cup that Tony was wearing, and that was just barely containing his cock. Whimpering, Tony rolled his head against the bench. "Please don't tease," he said, his voice high and tight.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bucky said. "You're not in charge during sex. You know that." Pulling his hand out of Tony's shorts, he grabbed the hem of Tony's t-shirt and tugged it up, pressing the fabric between Tony's lips. "Bite down on this, baby," he ordered. "That way you remember not to talk."

Tony obeyed eagerly, and Bucky took a moment to admire the way that having the t-shirt pulled up so high showed off Tony's chest and the arc reactor embedded in it. Then he slid his hands down Tony's sides to the elastic waistband of his shorts and his cup, and started tugging them off. Tony shifted, making it easier for Bucky to pull them off.

Once Tony was naked from the waist down, Bucky stood back and admired again. With the t-shirt on but rucked up, Tony looked even more naked than if he'd been wearing nothing at all. "Beautiful," Bucky murmured again.

Taking the lube out of Tony's hand, he set it on Tony's stomach just long enough to shove down his own pants. He hadn't bothered with a cup, so freeing his cock was easy enough, and he couldn't be bothered to wait long enough to take off his shoes to get his pants off.

Grabbing the slick, he squirted some into his hand and used it to coat up his cock, with a nice thick layer. He had an ongoing argument with Tony about how much prep the other man needed - Tony insisting he was always good without any, and usually Bucky insisting on opening him up. But after the stress and fear he'd caused Tony today, he wanted Tony to have that burn that would remind him just who he belonged to. 

Capping the tube, he dropped it on the floor and cleaned off his hand on his shorts. Looping his metal arm under Tony's leg, he lifted it up and pushed it to the side, exposing Tony's hole to Bucky's view. "Gorgeous," he said, as he leaned forward and lined up the head of his cock with the entrance to Tony's body.

As he pushed just hard enough to breach Tony, Tony let out a long groan that seemed to come from deep inside his chest. He continued to moan as Bucky slid in, slow and steady, until he was buried balls deep. Tony's ass was hot and clenching tight around his cock, and Bucky paused, letting him adjust to the sudden intrusion. 

Tony's head came up, t-shirt still clenched between his teeth, but the look in his eyes demanded _more_ and _harder_ and _now_ as clear as if he'd voiced it. "Don't worry, baby," Bucky said. "I'll give you what you need." He took a moment to rearrange Tony's legs, so that one was wrapped around Bucky's waist and the other over Bucky's shoulder. In the process, he tugged Tony forward, so that his ass was hanging off the edge of the bench, supported with Bucky's hands wrapped around his hips.

As soon as Tony was arranged to his liking, he started to thrust slowly. "God, you feel good, baby," Bucky groaned, matched by a wordless moan coming from Tony. "You are _mine_ and I'm going to do anything I need to do to keep you safe."

Each thrust was met by a groan or a whimper, Tony's hard cock bouncing against his belly as he gave in to Bucky's demands. Bucky was almost, _almost_ , lost enough in what was happening to not notice that the door to the gym had opened.

But at the sound of soft footsteps on the gym floor, he twisted, bracing in case he needed to stop. It was just Natasha, though, and she stopped by the ring, leaning against the edge, one eyebrow raised as if challenging Bucky. He answered with a raised eyebrow of his own, and she shook her head. Then she pointed towards Tony, a lusty smile on her face. It was clear that whatever she needed, it wasn't urgent, so he decided to just ignore her and return his attention to fucking Tony.

It wasn't like public sex between bonded couples was unusual. It wasn't even the first time they'd been seen by a member of the team. But it was the first time that anyone had stayed to watch, and Bucky almost stopped to tell her to to go. Then he glanced at Tony.

Tony's eyes were closed, a look of pure bliss on his face, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. Bucky figured that he hadn't heard Natasha come in, or noticed Bucky's momentary distraction, and that was fine. He could work on situational awareness with him another time. He slowly fucked Tony, sliding in and out with all the care and gentleness that he could bear to give him, until the tight clench around his cock started to let up just a little.

When he felt like he could move faster without risking injury to Tony, he started to flex his hips harder and faster, pounding into Tony, knowing that Tony was going to be sore later, knowing that every time he'd try to sit down for the next couple days, he'd think of Bucky fucking him.

Tony opened his mouth, releasing his grip on the t-shirt, in order to arch his back, as if offering even more of himself up. "God, sir," Tony said, his voice a slur of need. " _God_. So good. Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop."

"Never going to stop, baby. Not until I'm as deep in you as I can get," Bucky said, fucking into Tony as hard he felt he could. His fingertips drilled into Tony's ass, and Bucky knew that Tony was going to have bruises to match. He couldn't bring himself to care. "Getting close, baby?"

"Yeah," Tony breathed out. "Keep fucking me after?"

"You know it," Bucky said. "I fuck you until _I'm_ satisfied, right?"

"Mmm," Tony groaned, the sound full of pleasure. One of his hands twitched towards his cock, but he was a good boy and didn't touch or even ask. 

Such self-control should be rewarded, Bucky felt, and he said, "Yeah, baby. You can jerk yourself off, make yourself come around my cock. I want to feel it."

There was no hesitation as Tony wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking it in time to Bucky's thrusts. Tony was breathing through his teeth, harsh and strained, as his hand whipped over his cock, focusing right under the head. Then his ass clenched tight as he shot come over his belly and chest, some landing on the plate of his arc reactor.

Bucky didn't even slow down, continuing to pound into Tony's ass as he went boneless in Bucky's hold. The only thing that kept him from sliding off the bench was Bucky's grip on his hips, a grip that Bucky tightened even further. Now that Tony had come, it was Bucky's turn, and he let his focus drift inward, to the knots of pleasure forming in his balls and his gut, at how beautiful Tony was like this - all fucked out and loose after his orgasm.

There was a slight itchiness between his shoulder blades that came from being watched, but he knew it was Natasha, knew that having Natasha there was almost as safe as Steve watching his back. Knowing she had his back, even in this most personal moment, added to the mix of pleasure threading through Bucky's pulse, and he finally, with one last hard stroke, came deep inside Tony's ass.

He rode out the last spasms of pleasure, tiny little thrusts that drew it out even longer. "You're so good, baby," he said.

"Mmm," Tony groaned, clenching his ass down around Bucky's cock, the sensation almost too intense to bear, Then he said, "Enjoy the show, Nat?" and Bucky nearly dropped him in his shock.

"You heard her come in?" he asked, as he slowly pulled out and then helped Tony shift backwards on the bench.

"No, I heard _someone_ come in, and when you didn't stop, assumed it was Steve or Nat. And Steve just left for a run," Tony said, his eyes open and focused on Bucky. "Anyone else, and you would have stopped, right?"

Before Bucky could find his tongue, Natasha started across the gym floor. Bucky was mildly amused to note that Tony made no effort to cover up as she came up next to them. "Good thinking, Tony," she said. "I actually came in because FRIDAY told me Bucky was here and I was hoping to spar. But the show was pretty good, too."

Slowly, Bucky stood up, pulling up his shorts as he went. "I think I'm going to take a pass on the sparring," he said to Natasha, before holding out a hand to help Tony to his feet. "I've got someone who needs to spend the afternoon being coddled."

Tony was more clumsy getting up, and he was a little off balance as he sorted out his shorts to pull them on. "I should actually go to the workshop," he said, his voice neutral. "No need not to spar just for me."

Bucky rolled his eyes, and pulled Tony in close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You are too wobbly for me to even consider letting you go to the workshop right now. Maybe later, after a snack and a nap."

"You know, you're my Dom, not my boss. I don't have one of those," Tony said, but there was no heat to it.

"And we all know how good you _aren't_ at taking care of yourself," Natasha put in. "Even I can see that you need some recovery time. I didn't really need to spar - just bored. But watching you two gave me some ideas for some other things I could do instead. So, go be coddled." She leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Tony's cheek, and then over Bucky's. 

Turning around, she headed out of the gym, and Bucky heard her say as the door swung open, "FRIDAY, where's Maria?"

The answer was lost as the door closed behind her, and Bucky dismissed her from his mind. "Come on, Tony," Bucky said. "Let me feed you and hold you for a while. Then if you want to go to the workshop I won't stop you."

Tony sighed, but he didn't sound even a little reluctant when he said, "Fine. If you insist." Turning, he sat down on the bench - probably to put on his shoes - but when his ass hit the hard surface, he sat up straight. 

It was difficult for Bucky to keep a straight face, but when Tony shot a glance his way, he managed to not grin as broadly as he wanted to. "Problem?" he asked.

"N-no," Tony stuttered. "Just a little sore." He bent over and started to put his shoes and socks back on.

"You love it," Bucky said as Tony tied them.

Tony glanced up at him, his eyes dancing, and nodded. "I love _you_."

Bucky felt his insides melt a little at Tony's words. "I know. Now, come on. I know for a fact that there's all the makings for grilled cheese and tomato soup in our kitchen, and I bet you haven't eaten since early this morning."

Tony's mouth quirked up at the corner at the mention of his favorite comfort foods. "You don't have to do that." He stood up, picking up the lube from where it had fallen on the floor and stuffing it in his gym bag. Before he could pick up the bag, though, Bucky grabbed it and slung it over the shoulder.

"Nah, I don't," Bucky said. "But I want to. So, let's get moving." He swatted Tony gently on the ass, making him yelp. But it also got Tony moving towards the door, so that worked out the way he planned.

As they left the gym, the lights went dark. Maybe later, he'd give Natasha that workout she'd wanted, but right now, he had a sub to coddle.


End file.
